


Seokjin and the Doctor

by ASoftRebel



Category: Bts universe - Fandom, Doctor Who (2005), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoftRebel/pseuds/ASoftRebel
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfic in ages! And the first I publish here! So be nice! I had this idea about making this fic and I found none so I wrote this. Enjoy!





	Seokjin and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic in ages! And the first I publish here! So be nice! I had this idea about making this fic and I found none so I wrote this. Enjoy!

River Song's pov

Mom and Dad were gone. We thought we have defeated the angels but one of them escaped us. I had to take care of the Doctor. I turned to face him and I was shocked by what I saw. The Doctor was crying. He has never allowed himself to appear weak at anyone like that before. And I was married to him. I went to comfort him. “It's allright sweetie mom and dad will be ok. They are strong like you. They are gonna make it just fine wherever they are now.” “ I have failed them River, It was my fault that they are gone. I shouldn't have dragged them back with me into the Tardis. But I needed them. I couldn't be alone. I couldn't”. “ Hush now sweetie I know, I know....after all I am your wife, I know you better than anyone”.. I stroked his hair and cuddled him. He was so young and childlike. He looked like a broken child. Nothing like my Doctor. My Doctor had that spark of cruelty in his eyes. But him, he was nothing but innocent. I couldn't stand seeing him suffer. Part of me wondered if my parent's deaths were part of the reason why my doctor was the way he was. I would stay with him, I would stay with him forever. But I couldn't outrun my destiny. My death was drawing even closer. I had to leave sooner or later. But until then I will stay with him.

The Doctor's pov

 

River stayed with me for days. She was worried about me. But all I could hear was Amy's last words in my head over and over. “Raggedy man, Goodbye”. I failed her, I failed Rory, I failed. I have promised to keep them safe. The Ponds, the brilliant clever Ponds. Gone forever by a weeping angel. Next time I see an angel I am gonna destroy it. I am gonna take the Tardis and throw it on a burning supernova. Yeah that would be entertaining. River looked antsy.” What's the matter River?”. “ Oh nothing sweetie no need to worry about it”. “ There is something River don't lie to me”. “ Well it's my time to go honey. I can't stay here any longer. I already am quite late”. “ Where do you have to go? Oh don't tell me it's spoilers right?”. “ Exactly. Goodbye sweetie we will meet again soon”. And with a wink River Song was gone. “ Ok old girl! Let's see where we should go next!”. I said to the Tardis pulling a lever. The Tardis shook. “ Oh no don't do this to me now!”. I was crashing. Again. “ Well better hold on tight then! Geronimo!”. 

Seokjin's pov

What is happening to me? Why do I keep repeating the same day over and over again? It is meant to be important but I can't remember why. Why is this important? I need to save them, I need to save them. Save who? Save everyone. My head is spinning. These voices in my head keep telling me what to do. But what can I do? What can I do to save my friends? Please to whatever it is out there. I need help.  
I hear a strange sound coming from the roof of my apartment. Kind of like a wheezing and then a bang. I wear my slippers and head upstairs on the roof. What I see makes me gasp. There is a blue policebox and there is a man on the ground. I come closer to him. He looks young. And he is wearing the strangest clothes. He is wearing a bowtie out of all things. “ Sir? Are you allright? Have you hurt yourself? Is that box yours?” I say apprehensively. No response. I poke him a little bit. That seems to get his attention. He opens his eyes and mumbles something. I help him to his feet. “ Thank you young man what's your name?”. “ Kim Seokjin sir, but you can call me Jin sir”.  
“ Well Jin....were are we exacly?”. “ We are in Seoul South Korea sir and this is the roof of my apartment”. The man must have hit his head hard. He didn't even know where he was. I should probably take him to the hospital for a doctor to check.  
“ Well that's brilliant! I have never been to Seoul before! What year is it then?”.  
“ It's 1998 and you speak perfect Korean so how come you have never been to Seoul before?”. “ Well let's just say that I know a lot of things ok? Now if you will excuse I have to take my box somewhere else”. The man was completely insane. I faced the other way and got ready to run. But then the box started flashing and making a wheezing sound. The man ran toward it. “ No no no! You stupid thing! Come back now! Come.....and it's gone again!”. “ Well guess I am stuck here with you for a while then Jin. I am the Doctor by the way nice to meet you”. “ Doctor? Doctor who?”. “ Just the Doctor anyway let's get moving! You said this was the roof of your apartment. Saw me then let's go!”. The man sounded absolutely mad, But I didn't want to anger him. I didn't know what he was cappable of. And after all his box just dissapeared. So maybe he can help me. He followed me in silence. We entered my apartment. He looked around. I sat on my bed while he was looking. “ So what is the matter Jin? What's bothering you?”. “ Nothing...I mean you wouldn't believe me if I told you...”.  
“ Oh Seokjin...you have no idea what I have seen... I could believe about everything. Trust me I am the Doctror!” he winked at me playfully. I don't know what came over me but I found myself telling him everything I knew. About the voices and the time travel and my friends. He could help me. I saw it in his eyes. That strange bowtie man that called himself the Doctor. He was the answer to my prayers.

The Doctor's pov

The kid was quite shaken when he finished his story. His story ringed a bell to me. But I did not remember why. Maybe a previous regeneration has dealt with something similar in the past. But it escaped me. Think Doctor! Think!. I took my sonic screwdriver out and started scanning the room. The kid looked at me confused. “ That's just my sonic screwdriver nothing to worry about! See? Harmless!”. I said pointing it at him. The screwdriver went off. It gave me a reading. No that couldn't be correct. I scan him again. Same reading. Kid seems to have been exposed to time vortext energy. But how? He has never set foot in the Tardis. That made no sense even to me. Then there was a cracking. And a voice. Save them, you have to save them Seokjin...it's your destiny to save them...if you could turn back time... Wake up. Save them. I faint.

Seokjin's pov

Back in time 1

It was that voice again. I blacked out again. I look at my phone. April 11. So it starts again then. “ Doctor are you allright? It was the loop restarting!”. “ Yeah I am fine. Just a little dizzy thats all! “. The Doctor looked fazed. Like him fainting wasn't supposed to happen. “ Let's go then it's time to drive the car!”. I took the Doctor's hand and dragged him to my car. He sat on the passenger seat next to me. “ So I have told you about the loop. I have to save my friends but I keep messing up and killing them. I am gonna go insane soon. Can you help me Doctor?”. “ Well I am gonna try my best Jin” said the doctor and smiled at me reassuringly. I have decided to do something different this time. I saw Junkook. I stopped the car. “ Hey Junkook hyung! Long time no see! This is my friend the Doctor!”. Junkook looked at me perplexed. “ Hello Jin hyung! I am so happy you are back from America! Hello the Doctor nim!”. “ Oh no need for honorifics kid! Jin over here has been telling me all about you! Why don't you come with us? We are gonna go see Hoseok and Jimin on the hospital!”. “ Well then if you insist. Hyungs will be glad to see you are back Jin!” said Junkook excitedly as he got in the back of the car. I smiled fakely. What the hell was the Doctor doing? That wasn't the plan. I glared at him. But he kept talking with Junkook. Soon I heard kookie's laughter fill the car and I made a descision. I was going to follow the Doctor's plan. I was gonna save Kookie. I wouln't let him die on me. Not now, not ever.

Junkooks's pov

Jin hyung was back. I was extatic. We were back again the seven of us. Things might be a bit bad right now but soon everything is gonna be allright. And what a strange man that Doctor was. I wonder how Jin met him. Is he a real doctor? I wonder if he can help Hoseok and Jimin get better. I hope so. The doctors at the hospital have told me that Hoseok is not really sick. That he does it for attention. He has Munchausen Syndrome they say. As for Jimin they don't really know what's up with him. I wanted to go visit them but I was too scared to go alone. Thankfuly Jin is here with me now. We arrive at the hospital. The Doctor looks out of place as me and Jin walk to Hoseoks room. Jimin is still asleep. We might visit him when he wakes up. We enter Hoseok's room and we approach him. The Doctor has decided to give us a moment with Hoseok so he waits outside. We talk and talk with Hoseok and Jin for hours until it's time to leave. I check my phone. It's 8 am. I have one missed call from yoongi and a voice message. I press play as we are leaving the hospital. Yoongi is dead. He called me to say goodbye. I rush back to the hospital. Jin and the Doctor are screaming at me but their voices are muffled in my ears. I am at the hospital roof now. I am standing at the railing. Wind blowing through my hair. “ Hyung please! Stop! I can't watch you die! Whatever happened we are gonna face it together!”. “ Now don't be like that Junkook. Listen to Jin step away from the railing!!”. “ I could have saved Yoongi. He called me to say goodbye. But I was there with you. So I missed his call and now he is dead! I should die too. Goodbye!”. I jump. The wind is howling in my ears. The ground is closing in. Darkness.

CRACK  
Back in time 2  
Seokjin's pov

I saw Junkook jump. I saw him end his life. I was unable to save him again. I fell to the ground crying. The Doctor came rushing to comfort me. Then I opened my eyes and we were back at my apartment. Time has reset again. “ Well that didn't work” said the Doctor. I felt like punching him.” Of course I didn't work that was not the plan! You ruined it!” I slap him. He looks mad at me for a second but then his expression softens. “ Ok let's do it your way this time. Might work!”. The Doctor seemed encouraging. But beneath that I saw him calculating our next steps. We got in the car again. I talked to Junkook. I introduced him to the doctor, I drove off. Later we went to the gas station to talk to Namjoon. I talked to him. He decided to ditch work and come with us. Him and the Doctor were getting along famously. Apparently they were both huge nerds. Then we parted with Namjoon. This time I had a feeling I did everything right. I have saved them all. I was calm for the first time in so long. I smiled at the Doctor. 

The Doctor's pov

The kid was rejoicing. I saw it in his eyes. But I had a feeling that this wasn't over yet. The Tardis still hasn't appeared so whatever thing was responsible for this didn't say its last words just yet. But I conforted Jin with my goofy antics to make him feel safer. These always worked on Amy and Rory. I haven't had time to mourn them since I crash landed on Seokjin's mystery loop. But I intended to find out what was really happening here. I owed it to the boy and his friends. I didn't know them but I felt some connection with them. Maybe when all of this was over I could take them to the Tardis and go on an adventure. That Namjoon seemed like the perfect companion type. He was curious smart and fearless. I always need someone like that in the Tardis. But right now I had a mystery in my hands. I was searching every inch of the apartment for any clues. We kept coming back there. There must be something important in here. A clue. And then I saw it. “ This must be not right. No no no. I mean I knew it reminded me something but I never imagined that this was real. I mean it's just a myth the Time Lords have invented to explain our advancement. But what if it's real? After all every legend is based in something real. But this.... this is just impossible”. I was rambling again. Focus Doctor! You have a scared boy in your hands. Jin looked at me terrified. “ What's the matter Doctor? Do you know what is causing this? And what's a Time Lord ?” Jin stuttered. “ Well Jin a Time Lord is an alien from the planet Gallifrey. I am one”. “ But you look human to me.”. “ And you look Time Lord to me”. “ Anyway I might have an idea with what we are dealing here. It's Abraxas. A being that Time Lords and humans have worshipped like a God. It lives in the time vortext and it feeds off negative emotions. The Time Lords have a legend for it. It gave us our powers but in return we had to let it out on the universe. We did. And it almost destroyed the universe. It took the strongest of us to contain it back in the time vortext and seal it off so that it can't escape. Apparently it's here now. And it's causing you trouble. Am I right big fella? Why don't you show yourself ?”. The room shook. The painting of the bird and the egg caught on fire. Good job Doctor! You found me! Congrats! But this boy is mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me being unleashed into the universe. “ Listen up you big boogeyman! This boy is under my protection now. No harm comes to him or his friends you understand? Do you know what monsters dream when they sleep Abraxas? They dream of me”. Brave words Doctor. You speak with such conviction. The warrior. The hero. But the truth is you are no better than me! A word of advice. Your opportunities are growing less. See these flowers on the vase? These are smeraldo flowers. When the flowers are all gone the boy will not be able to go back. His friends will stay dead and I will finally be free. Good luck trying to stop a God Doctor!. And with these words the voice dissapeared. Now everything made sense to me. I must think of a plan. There were only two flowers left in the vase now. Two blue flowers. Two times to get everything right and save these kids and the universe from a parasitic god. Well this has started to be like my kind of thing now. Jin's phone rang. He was scared to pick it up. “ It's Junkook” he mouthed. I nodded him to answer. He did. “ Jimin's dead hyung! He killed himself because he spent his birthday in the hospital alone. He wrote us a letter explaining everything! Hyung are you there? Hello?” I heard Junkook's voice say before Jin hang up the phone. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. I ran to him. But before I managed to reach him I heard a crack. “ Well here we go again then”.

 

Back in time 3

Seokjin's pov

 

Another failure. I thought I have done it. I have managed to save them all. I look at the smeraldo flowers. Only one flower left. One more chance to get it right. The Doctor was hugging me tightly and I was crying. I was weak. Abraxas must have chosen me to feed from my misery. It was my fault my friends were dying. The Doctor jolted as he has read my mind. He said he was and alien. But nothing surprised me anymore. “ Listen up here Kim Seokjin. You are not weak! You are one of the strongest humans I had the pleasure knowing! You saw your friends die and yet you keep going! You are fighting a god! And don't fool yourself for a second. You are going to win. Not only because I am with you but because you are Kim Seokjin. The most amazing human on earth!”. The Doctor's words are empowering. I wipe my tears and I tell the Doctor that it's time to split up. I will go to buy more flowers and he is going to Jimin on the hospital. We part our ways. I did not take the car with me. It was time to alter the events. I have bought the flowers. I had more chances if I failed now. But then I see a girl standing in the middle of the road. A car is approaching her. I run to her. But the car hits her before I manage to reach her. Her blood is splattered around the road. I can't stand looking at her. For some reason I think I have seen her before. I try to look if the driver has stopped. But the car drives away. I think I see the driver's face before the car vanishes out of sight. It's me. No. That must be a trick of the light. Where are my flowers? I have dropped them trying to save the girl. I can't find them. I lost them! I failed again. Doctor! I needed the Doctor! Maybe this wasn't the end after all. I call the hospital. The Doctor is still there watching Jimin. Hoseok is no longer there but Junkook is. Something must have changed then. I am elated. Maybe everything is gonna be fine after all. The night falls. I am going to the hospital on foot. Then I see a commotion. There is police cars outside a local market. I approach the scene. I can't see. But then I see who is being arrested. “ Taehyung!”. I scream. Crack. The universe is cracking on me again. I open my eyes. I am back in the apartment. But where is the Doctor?

Back in time 4 (the last chance)

The Doctor's pov

 

Somehow I was back inside the Tardis. “ Well there good girl it was about time you showed up don't you think? Let's go give Jin a little scare now!”. I press the Tardis buttons and I am off. I am materializing inside the apartment. I open the Tardis door dramaticaly. “ Well ladies and gentlemen welcome back the Tardis!” I say theatricaly. Jin's jaw drops. Kid is speechless. “ Well well Seokjin pick your jaw back from the floor and come on in!”. Jin follows me inside the Tardis. I snap my fingers and the door closes behind us. God I love dramatics. “ It's bigger on the inside!” says Jin amazed. God I have missed hearing this. “ So is this your ship then?”. “ Yes its is! This beauty can travel anywhere in time and space!” I say patting the Tardis walls. “ Off we go then no time to waste!” I flip a lever and we are gone.

Seokjin's pov

The Tardis is absolutely amazing. I am so excited to be there that for a second I forget all about saving my friends. Then there is a wheezing sound and we stop. “ We are there. Open the door then” says the Doctor. I run to the door. I open it and we are on the beach. I can see all six of my friends. I smile to the Doctor. I didn't know how he did it but that was a time machine right? He has saved everyone for me right? I rush and hug him. “ Well this must be your time to go then. Go your friends are waiting!” “ Thanks Doctor I will never forget you! Will I see you again sometime?”. “ Whenever you need me I will be there Seokjin!” says the Doctor winking at me. I run out of the Tardis and into my friends arms. They are back. We have saved them. We defeated Abraxas and saved the universe. What a life it must be for the Doctor.

The Doctor's pov

I watch the boys on the beach from the Tardis. They are so happy. I managed to save them. But something was nagging me. Abraxas hasn't even tried to stop me saving everyone and bringing them to the beach. Well he wasn't such a threat after all. Great God. I think to myself. The moment I think of this I see Taehyung up the railing. Oh no. Not again. I reach for the Tardis controls but It shakes and I fall. When I look at the screen Taehyung's pulse is gone. He is done. And a storm is coming. Abraxas is being set free. I open the Tardis door and I scream for Jin and his friends. Silence. I shut the door and I run towards the beach then, I see him. It's Jin lying on the sand. I run to him and craddle him in my arms. “ Don't worry now Jin I am here. I am gonna help you!”. “ D- Doctor I thank you for everything but I have to die. That's the only way Abraxas will stop. I know now. Goodbye Doctor!”I replied not but yet I am still holding six flowers in my hand. The light fades out of Jin's eyes. He is dead. And the universe is falling apart around him. I am enraged. “ This is the end of the line Abraxas! God or not you have just killed seven children and I am coming for you! Even if I die trying!”. I enter the Tardis and I fly into the storm. I expect something to happen but then the Tardis lands and I see the screen. It's they day Jin left to go to America. I must stop him. I go outside of the Tardis. The flower arboreum is a few steps away. I start running. Then I stop. I see a ship descend into the arboreum. I am teleported into it. “ Not now you idiots! I am trying to save some children! “ I shout on top of my lungs. “ Doctor you will be exterminated!” I hear the voice of the Daleks. No! It's them. Abraxas must have sent his goons to do the dirty work for him then. The greatest enemy of the Time Lords is sent by the creator of the Time Lords. How ironic. In this moment I appreciate Abraxas even if it has killed seven children in the future. It must be so alone. In the time vortext. Trapped. There is no need for these thoughts now! I must stop Abraxas and the Daleks now before they hurt the boys. “ Well I would like to stay but as I said I have some kids to save! So if you excuse me I must be on my way!”. I raise my sonic screwdriver and I am teleported back. Stupid Daleks still have the same weakness in the teleport system. I run before they can teleport me back in their ship. I see the boys outside the arboreum. “ If you know what's best for you you will run NOW! Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jeon Junkook, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung”. Hearing their names from a stranger motivates them to run. But the Daleks are onto them.” Exterminate the humans! Exterminate! Exterminate!” shout the Daleks. I grab Jin's hand. “ Listen to me Jin you don't know me yet but I am the Doctor. And you shouldn't leave for America. Your friends are gonna litteraly die if you do. Get away from here and never come back I am gonna deal with this trust me!”. Jin looks at me with the confused but determined look I have seen before. And him and his friends are gone. I go to the Daleks. “ Well take me to Abraxas!” I say. “ Well prepare for transport Doctor. Abraxas will see you now” says the robotic voice of the Dalek. I am in a room with a huge mirror. The mirror is cracking. And within it a dark shape that sometimes looks like a bird. Well Doctor! You think you have won! But I am almost free to go! I will feast on the universe's negativity. Your people have trapped me for eons, and I made them. How ungrateful they were to their God! “ I don't know what you are Abraxas but you are not my God. You feast on negativity. Take mine I have so much to give it would keep you fed for centuries! Just let these boys and the universe go. Come on then! Take it! Take it all!”. Abraxas laughs and I can feel him feed off off me. Centuries of pain and sadness. All erased. The mirror cracks start mending. Abraxas is screaming. Noooo. The monster can't stop now that it started feeding. The mirror is restored. It glows gold. And I read an inscription in Gallifreyan. It takes chaos in the soul to give birth to a dancing star. Clever Time Lords. The ship fades, the Daleks are gone and I am back in the Tardis with a mirror. I lock it somewhere were it will be safe. Then I go back to April 11th.

Epilogue  
Third person pov

 

So this is a story of how seven friends were saved by the Doctor and a God was stopped from destroying the universe. The Doctor watches the boys. They don't remember him but he does and that's enough for him. Seven friends finally happy. A wheezing sound. The Doctor is gone. Flying in his box. Saving the world.


End file.
